remnant13testfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Remnant13
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Remnant13-Test Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Stuff So, White Flash made us both administrators. Now, before you or myself start doing anything (deleting images, clearing stacks, ect.) I still want to discuss things with you and Ultra, alright? So, to summarize, don't do anything on K-Project Wiki until we and Ultra have finished discussing a few things. Chat. Now. Chat Hey. Get on FT Wiki Chat. Ultra is writing. Templates Character Infoboxes *Day Class :*Primary Color: Black :*Border Color: Gray :*Insignia Within Primary Color: Cross *Night Class :*Primary Color: Gray :*Border Color: Black :*Insignia Within Primary Color: Bloody Rose *Humans :*Primary Color: Dark Red :*Border Color: Gray :*Insignia Within Primary Color: Rose *Vampires :*Primary Color: Dark Red :*Border Color: Black :*Insignia Within Primary Color: Rose Episode Infoboxes :*Primary Color: Black :*Border Color: Gray Chapter Infoboxes :*Primary Color: Gray :*Border Color: Black Other Infoboxes & Other Templates :*Primary Color: Dark Red Btw, the border color might not matter because we're expecting the templates to have a similar look (border-wise, at least) to the ones on K-Project which is kinda grayish. Monobook Theme Colors The main color for the Content Space is #FFFFFF. If you're going to give it some transparency or a gradient, alright, but just make sure the base stays #FFFFFF as the regular text is #000000. The link color will be #C8DE4F; at the moment, this will be a default color. Depending on how things look after you finish the theme, it might change for something more red, but I'm keeping it like a green for the time being so as to have more diversity. The main colors (for stuff like the header, footer, and maybe sidebar) will be #4B0304 and #C4261A. I'll let you play around with the colors for the theme like when you did K-Project so... good luck with that. Regarding images... since you implied that you will be doing that also, there's really nothing I can think of. You can go with the old Oasis background on Beelzebub since that's the only thing I might want, if anything. If you want to do something on your own, to make it "perfect", then go ahead. Just tell me what you're thinking of on chat before you start on it since I might end up disliking it.